All polymeric films possess both good and bad characteristics. An organic polymer film that may be an excellent barrier film for excluding the transmission of oxygen and water vapor may be a poor film regarding flexibility, heat sealability, printability, appearance, etc. Polyethylene film, while excellent for structures such as grocery sacks or bread wrappers, is not an excellent packaging film for products such as, snack foods, etc. Polyethylene, in some applications lacks sufficient flavor/aroma barrier properties. Moreover, polyethylene lacks the ability to provide a peelable seal which is often required by food packagers.
It is an object of the present invention to present an oriented high density polyethylene coated for improved properties, especially relating to oxygen barrier, flavor/aroma barrier, and seal peelability.